It is known that means must be provided for directing the engine exhaust past the aft mounted propeller blades of a pusher prop engine. One typical method known as a "warm" configuration uses a plurality of circumferentially spaced exhaust nozzles placed upstream of the propeller that diffuse the exhaust and promote a mixing of the exhaust with ambient air. The "warm" configuration is disclosed in British Patent No. 601,170 and in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,820. The circumferentially spaced exhaust nozzles are located on the aft engine body and are disposed to direct the high velocity exhaust gas axially back to extract the maximum work from the engine. A problem with this system however, is that the nozzles effectively split the exhaust into several high velocity gas streams thereby generating a distorted flow-field into the propeller. As the propeller rotates, each propeller blade alternately passes from the ambient air flow into and out of the higher velocity flow of the exhaust gas being expelled from each nozzle. This action in turn results in fluctuating loads on the blades. These fluctuating blade loads can result in the generation of significant, and at times undesirable, levels of noise. This interaction has been shown in tests to be a dominant noise source.